Loren's Daughter
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: Loren Tate was 17 when she gave birth to her daughter Harmony Elizabeth Madsen. Cameron Madsen was Harmony's dad who was adopted by Jake and Traci shortly after he was born. He died in a car crash when Loren was mearly 4 months pregnant with Harmony. Its now 4 months before Lorens 19th birhday and 2 months before Harmonys 1st. Along the way they meet Eddie Duran. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

When Loren was 16 she was dating a boy in her class, Cameron Madsen. He was adopted by Jake and Tracy right after he was born. Loren got pregnant around three months after turning 17. Her mom was there to support her through everything as well was her best friend Melissa and the babies father Cameron. Cameron died in a car accident before Loren had the baby, she was 4 months pregnant at the time. Loren was pretty upset but she knew she still had her mom and Melissa. Loren also had Jake and Tracy on her side. She gave birth to the baby a few months after the accident. She gave birth to a healthy little girl. The baby was born 2 months exactly before Lorens 18th birthday. Loren named the baby Harmony Elizabeht Madsen. It was now 4 months before Lorens 19th birthday and 2 months before her daughters 1st birthday. Loren got up that morning around 8 with the baby. She fed the baby and got her dressed in a little blue dress with brown polka dots and little brown flats with a strap to keep them on her and put a flower in her hair. She got her diaper bag ready along with a big blanket and her things and headed out to her spot up by the hollywood sign. Loren graduated a few months ago. Harmony was 4 months when she graduated. Loren and Harmony are now on their way to her spot.

Loren: Harmony, your eyes remind me so much of your daddy. I wish you would have gotten to meet him. He loved you so much. But i feel safe knowing your daddy is watching over us.

Loren pulled up at her spot and grabbed Harmonys carrier, the blanket, diaper bag and her phone and headed up the hill. Loren sat the stuff down and spreaded out the blanket she sat Harmonys carrier on the blanket with her diaper bag and sat down herself. She got Harmony out of her carrier and sat her down on her lap. They were looking out in the sky and Loren was singing when someone came up behind them. He was wearing a hat, sunglasses and a hoodie. Loren heard him she stopped singing and she turned around.

Man: Well Hello. Whos that little cutie? And you have a beautiful voice.

Loren: Hi im Loren Tate. And this adorable little girl is my daughter Harmony Madsen. And Thank you.

Man: Your welcome My names Eddie Duran. And might i say your daughter defintely gets her adorable looks from her mommy. How old are you and how old is she?

Eddie then flipped his hood down and took off the hat and glasses.

Loren: Well thank you Eddie. I will be 19 in about 4 months and my daughter is 10 months old and will be 1 2 months exactly before my birthday.

Eddie: Wow your so young. not that its a bad thing. By any chance do you play any instruments or write songs?

Eddie saw her song writting book laying on the ground.

Loren: Um ya i actually do. Thats how i get my daughter to sleep.

Eddie: Well you should meet my manager. He could help you start a career if your interested.

Loren: Id like to see my options for me and my daughter.

Eddie: Then come. You can follow me and well go meet him now if you'd like.

Loren: Alright.

Loren put Harmony in her carrier and covered her up. She then packed everything up and took everything down to the car with Eddies help. She put Harmony in the car along with the diaper bag and Eddie put the blanket in the car as well. She then followed Eddie to Jakes office, but she didnt know Jake was his manager. When they got to the office Eddie got Harmonys stroller out and set it up for Loren who placed the sleeping child in there. She put the diaper and her purse under the stroller and they headed inside. The walked in and got in the office. They walked in and said hi to the Jakes assistant Steven. Eddie knocked on his office door and Jake opened it up to be suprised to see Eddie standing there with his more less daughter and granddaughter.

Jake: Loren! Harmony! How are two of my favorite girls? Eddie how do you know them?

Eddie; I met Loren and Harmony today at one of my many secert spots and heard Loren singing and brought her hear to let you hear her sing.

Loren: Jake! How could you not tell me you managed Eddie Duran. No wonder why it was easy for Cameron to get tickets to your concerts. And Harmony and I are doing well. Shes sleeping.

Eddie: How do you two know eachother? And how do you know Cameron?

Jake: Eddie you know the little baby girl i have pictures of? And then the pictures of Cameron and this girl when they were toddlers and older up to when he died?

Eddie: Yes.

Jake: Loren was Camerons best friend since he was little and is the girl in all the pictures with him. And Harmony is Cameron and Lorens daughter. Which makes the baby girl in the pictures from recently my granddaughter Harmony.

Eddie: Oh so your that beautiful girl Cameron was always bragging about huh? And those pictures. I knew you and Harmony looked fimilliar.

Loren: guilty.

Eddie: Im so sorry about Cameron. He really did love you Loren.

Loren: I know he did. I loved him too.

Eddie: So lets show Jake your voice.

With that the four walked in the office and Loren sang a song for them. Jake instantly signed Loren with no doubt in his mind. Loren had to head out so she gave Jake a hug and kiss on the cheek. He kissed loren and harmonys cheeks goodbye. Eddie hugged Loren and she left but not before her and Eddie swapped numbers. After she left Eddie sat in the office talking to Jake.

Jake: I swear Eddie you hurt that girl in anyway oh you will not be comfortable.

Eddie: Jake i wont hurt her. Id see myself dating her though.

Jake: im alright with that. Was Harmony cofortable when she met you? She really doesnt like anybody except Loren, Nora, Melissa, Tracy and myself. Was she like clingy to Loren?

Eddie: Actually she wasnt she was just sitting their looking at Loren and I. She giggled when i said she looked like her mommy.

Jake: She must like you then. Anyother guy Loren has dated after Cameron she threw a fit around. This is her way of telling Loren she approves and your the only one she has approved of.

Eddie: Im glad to know. but Jake im heading out. Im gonna go talk to Ma and Pops for a bit.

With that Eddie said goodbye to Jake and headed over to his Mom and Dads place above their bar MK. When he got their he walked in the house and smelt his moms cooking. He walked over by the kitchen and saw his dad on the balcony and said hi then walked into the kitchen by his mom.

Katy: Hi baby!

Eddie: Hey Ma. How are you today?

Katy; Im wonderful now that i got to see my handsome son. Why are you so happy today?

Eddie: I met a girl today.

Katy: Who is this girl?

Eddie: you remember Jakes late son Cameron right?

Katy: Ya but what does Cam have anything to do with this?

Eddie; It was his girlfriend from before he died. I met her and their daughter today.

Katy: Id really like to met them. Expecially if she makes my son light up. And she made Cameron so happy. So what are their names.

Eddie: Her name is Loren and her daughters name is Harmony. Loren just got signed by Jake today which is her more less father in law and he didnt know she sung until i brought her to the office and found all this out.

Katy; Can i met them?

Eddie: Sure Ma. I will go call Loren now.

With that Eddie walked into the living room and called Loren. She answered around the third ring.

Loren; Hello?

Eddie: Hey Loren. Its Eddie. Are you busy by any chance?

Loren: No why?

Eddie: Would you and Harmony like to spend the day with me and meet my parents? My mom really wants to meet you?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
As Loren was talking to Eddie she got up off her bed and walked to the crib in her room and looked at her sleeping daughter befroe replying to Eddie.  
Loren; We would love to spend the day with you. Miss. Harmony should be waking up soon. Then we will head over. Where are we meeting?  
Just as Loren finished talking Harmonys eyes flutttered open and she looked at her momma and reached for her. Loren laughed and took the little girl in her arms.  
Eddie; My parents club. MK. We will wait down there for you and then head upstairs to my parents aprtment.  
Loren: Sounds good. Harmony just woke up so im gonna change her. The we will be on our way i will give her a bottle on the way over so she isnt too fussy.  
Eddie: Alright. See you soon. Bye.  
Loren: Bye.  
Loren then hung up as well did Eddie. He walked in the kitchen and told his mom Loren would be here shortly and they were to wait downstairs at the club for her.  
Eddie: Ma. Loren and Harmony will be here shortly and were supposed to wait downstairs for them.  
Katy: Alright your dad and i will meet you downstairs.  
With that Eddie, Katy, and Max headed downstairs. They took a seat and waited for Loren and Harmony. Back at The Tate residence. Loren changed Harmony and got the diaper bag ready. She then grabbed her purse and the diaper bag and picked up Harmony. She placed Harmony in her carseat and gave her a bottle. She sat the bags down and got in the car and headed to MK. Her mom wasnt home so she left her a note telling her where she was. Loren and Harmony just pulled up at MK. Loren go out and placed Harmony on her hip and grabbed the diaper bag and her purse and headed inside. Katy spotted her first and walked over. She took the bags from Loren and said hi to them.  
Katy; You must be Loren and you little one must be Harmony. Eddie told me about you two. Loren and must i say my son definetly has some feelings for you. And your daughter looks so much like you. Except her eyes. They are a perfect resemblence of Camerons blue eyes.  
Loren: Yes. Im Loren and this little shy girl is Harmony. And i had no clue what so ever about your son and his crush. And yes my little one definetly looks like her momma but has her daddys eyes that i love so much.  
Max: Loren its wonderful to meet you. Hi little one.  
Harmony looked away from her mommy and towards max and katy but saw Eddie coming up behind them. She raised her hand and pointed to Eddie and smiled. Loren looked at who she was pointing at and smiled too.  
Loren; Harmony did you miss Eddie?  
Harmony looked at her mommy and nodded her head making Loren laugh. Just then Eddie walked up.  
Eddie: Whats this beautiful mommy laughing at?  
Katy; Her daughter.  
Eddie: What about sweet little Harmony.  
Loren: Well your dad said hi as well did your mom and she looked at them but saw you walking up behind them. She pointed at you and smiled. I asked her if she missed you and she shook her head yes. Eddie you are the first guy she has every came to a liking to besides her papa.  
Max: She doesnt like guys?  
Loren: Not so much. Shes cautious about everyone. The main people she likes are myself, my mom, my best friend Melissa and Jake and Tracy. And now i guess i can add Eddie to that list as well.  
Katy laughed as well did Max. Harmony looked over at them and giggled.  
Loren: And now i can add Katy and Max.  
Katy: Well dear. We are gonna head upstairs and make lunch you the baby and Eddie can stay down here so the little one has more space. Were bringing lunch down here anyway.  
Katy and Max then walked upstairs and began making lunch leaving Eddie with Loren and Harmony. Eddie sat Lorens two bags she brought in on one of the seats of the booths. Eddie then sat down across from the seat and Loren and Harmony sat in the side with the bags. Loren grabbed Harmonys snacks out and poured a little on the table.  
Eddie: Your a very godo mom.  
Loren; Thanks. I try all i can do for her.  
Eddie: Well she will grow up in the care of the most wonderful person i know.  
Loren blushed at the comment.  
Loren: Thank you Eddie.  
Loren looked down at the little girl that was sitting in her lap eating the snack and kissed the top of her head.  
Eddie: Loren can i ask you something?  
Loren: Of course. what is it?  
Loren: Of course. what is it?  
Eddie: Well its more of i have something to tell you then ask you.  
Loren: Alright.  
Eddie: Loren. I really like you a lot. And i was wondering if you'd want to go out sometime. We can even bring this little one of yours too and go have some fun.  
Loren; Well Eddie. I really like you too, As well does my daughter. And i would love to go out sometime and we can definetly bring Harmony. She probably wont let me leave knowing im going to see you.  
Eddie: Can i ask another question?  
Loren: Always.  
Eddie: Well would you Miss. Tate care to be my girlfriend?  
Loren: Mhmm. I dont know about that. I will have to ask Harmony.  
Eddie smiles. Loren picks Harmony up and turns her around and has her standing on her lap.  
Loren: Baby girl should momma date Eddie?  
Harmony smiled, then giggled. She looked at her momma and nodded yes. Loren kissed her cheek and turned the little girl around and sat her back on her lap. Loren looked up at Eddie. He smiled at her and waited for the answer.  
Loren: Well Mr. Duran i will have to say yes.  
Eddie: What do you say tomorrow we go to the beach with Harmony?  
Loren: We would love that.  
Just then they heard Katy yell downstairs for Eddie to come up and help bring stuff down. Eddie got up and kissed the top of Lorens head as well as Harmonys and made his way upstairs to help his parents bring stuff down.  
Katy: So whats going on downstairs?  
Eddie: Not to much we were just talking.  
Max: You really like her and Harmony dont you?  
Eddie: ya i do. And im actually dating Loren now.  
Max: Wait what?!  
Katy; Did you sat your dating that sweetheart!

PS: The pic of the fanfic that shows is Lorens daughter harmony


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Eddie: Yes. Im dating Loren. I dont need a lecture. I know. Dont take time away from her shes raising a child.  
Katy: Well son im proud you are being responsible.  
Max: I am too Ed. Be careful with her and that sweet little baby girl. They do care for you dearly.  
Eddie: I know pops.  
Eddie, Katy and Max then take everything downstairs for lunch. They find Loren and Harmony up at the piano on stage. Loren with Harmony in her lap singing a lullaby song. She finished singing and looked up and saw the Durans smiling at her and the love she shares with her daughter. Loren and Harmony then walk over and sit down. They sit down at one of the booths. On one side Is Loren, Harmony and Katy and on the other side is Max and Eddie.  
Katy: Loren, you have a beautiful voice. I know if i ever want to have a guest sing with us on tour im gonna call you.  
Loren: Thanks Katy. But be warned im not leaving my baby. She comes with me everywhere i go. I actually work from home. It helps because shes picky about people she likes to stay with.  
Max: Thats not everyday a parent works from home with their baby.  
Loren: I do. I dont think i could stay away from her anyway. Shes a very well behaved baby.  
Eddie: And adorable like her mommy too.  
Max: That she is.  
Katy: Sweetheart i will warn you know, these to boys are charming and can put you under a spell if you dont them first.  
Loren: It wont work with me Eddie. I have that magical power and have already accomplished it.  
Eddie: That you have.  
The group finished up eating. Then Max and Eddie cleared the table and took everything upstairs, did the dishes and put them away. Loren, Harmony and Katy were downstairs. Katy was sitting on one side of the booth and Loren and Harmony across from her.  
Katy: How old were you when you had this precious little girl.  
Loren: I had Harmony 2 months exactly before my 18th birthday. Her first birthday is in 2 months and my 19th is in 4 months.  
Katy: Are you happy with what the outcome was?  
Loren: I wouldnt trade it for a single thing in the world. And when i say this next thing i really dont want it to hurt Eddie.  
Eddie and Max were walking down the stairs when they heard Loren say that. Eddie instantly stopped and so did Max. They stood and waited.  
Katy: Why would it hurt Eddie?  
Loren: Eddie cares deeply for Harmony and I. And were dating as you and Max know. But if i could wish for one thing it would be for Cameron to be here so him, Harmony and I could all be a family. Harmonys birthday is a wonderful day but its also Cams birthday as well. Im so greatful for that.  
Katy: Oh sweetie.  
Katy walked over to the otherside of the booth and sat down. She wrapped Loren in a hug and let her cry. Harmony knew her mommy was upset so she hugged her and kissed her cheek. Eddie and Max then finished coming back down. Katy saw Eddie and slid out of the seat and Eddie slid in.  
Katy: Loren it was lovely meeting you but we have things to do. We'll see you later. Can i get your number?  
Loren: Sure.  
Loren gave Katy her phone and Max and Katy gave Loren theirs. Katy entered hers and Maxs numbers in Lorens phone while Loren put hers in theirs. They swapped phones back. Katy and Max then went upstairs to work on things. Eddie helped Loren pack up her things and leave. He walked her out to the car. He carried the bags for her once again. He sat them in the backseat with Harmony. Loren buckled Harmony and closed the door. She opened her drivers side door and turned back around to face Eddie.  
Eddie; Baby.  
Loren; Ya?  
Eddie: I heard what you said about Cameron.  
Loren: I didnt mean for it to hurt you.  
Eddie: Hey, babe. It didnt hurt me. There always would have been fate to bring us together. Look what it did now.  
Loren: I'll see you later. Bye Eddie.  
Eddie: Bye babe.  
Eddie leaned down and kissed Loren softly on the lips. She kissed back, but broke the kiss a few seconds later. She got in her car and left. Eddie then headed Loren got home she picked up her sleeping daughter out of her carrier and grabbed her diaper bag and purse. She walked inside to be greeted by her mom. Loren walked into her room and put her purse and the diaper bag by her desk. She changed Harmony into her pajamas carefully while she was sleeping. She placed the sleeping little girl in her crib. She covered her up and walked back into the living room and sat down by her mom.  
Nora: So sweetie. What did you and Harmony do today?  
Loren: We actuallty met Eddie Duran this morning at my secert spot when Harmony and I were up there. I was singing to her and Eddie brought me to Jakes office and made me sing and Jake signed me. Im dating Eddie, and Harmony loves him as well as his parents Max and Katy.  
Nora: So, you met Eddie Duran. Harmony likes him. Your dating him. Jake signed you. And you spent the day with Max, Eddie and Katy Duran.  
Loren: Yep.  
Nora: Sounds like a wonderful day sweetie.  
Loren: It was. But its getting late so im gonna go join my little one and go to bed. Goodnight Mom. I love you.  
Nora: love you too Lo. Give Harm a kiss for me.  
Loren: i will be sure to kiss my baby three times then. One for you, Cameron, and I.  
Nora: Okay. Night baby.  
Nora went down the hall and went into her room and went to sleep herself. Loren walked into her room and walked over to Harm's crib and kissed her forehead goodnight. Loren then changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.  
Back at Eddies he was thinking about Loren. He loved how much she cared for Harmony. She reminded him of his mom. Katy and Max both love Loren and Harmony but no where near as much as Eddie does. He changed into his pajamas and went to bed dreaming about his girlfriend and her daughter. He cared about them both so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next morning Loren awoke to Harmony crying. She kicked the covers off and got up. She threw her robe on. She then walked over to her baby girls crib and scooped her up. She planted little kisses on the Harmony making her giggle and laugh. Loren then adjusted her and grabbed her phone stuck it in the pocket of her robe and walked out into the kitchen to be greeted by her mom.

Nora: How are the girls this morning?

Loren: Good. How about mommys little girl huh? Did you sleep good?

Nora and Loren looked at the little girl perched on Lorens lap. Harmony looked at her mommy and grandma and nodded. Loren kissed the top of her head. Then her phone rang.

Nora: Whose calling you at 8am? Harm do you know whose calling mommy this early?

Harmony looked at her grandma and shook her head no. Loren then pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She saw Eddies name flash across the screen.

Loren: Its Eddie. Harm do you wanna answer mommys phone? Its Eddie?

The little girl looked at her mommy and smiled. She nodded and reached for her mommys phone. Loren pressed talk and held it to Harmonys ear.

Harmony: hi?

Eddie: Harmony wheres you mommy?

Harmony then giggled and looked at her mommy. She then pointed to the phone saying talk. Loren pulled the phone away from Harmony and answered.

Loren: Hello?

Eddie: Morning Mommy.

Loren: Duran why are you calling me this early. I have barely woken up.

Eddie: Im sorry beautiful. I just wanted to know if were still on for the beach today?

Loren: Of course. Where are we meeting and what time?

Eddie: How about i come pick you and Harmony up say 10ish? All i need you to do is text me your address.

Loren; Sounds good. I will text you the address. Bye.

Eddie: Alright babe. Bye.

Loren hung up as well did Eddie. She then texted him her address saying see you soon. She then slipped her phone back in her pocket and looked up at her mom seeing her looking at her weird.

Nora: What did Eddie want?

Loren: Oh were taking Harm to the beach today.

Nora: Oh Harm. Mommy and Eddie are taking you to the beach today!

Harmony smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

Loren: Well lets eat then we wil get ready okay pumpkin.

Nora, Loren and Harmony all sat down and ate. Afterwards Nora cleaned up the kitchen. Loren took Harmony into their room. She sat her down on the floor so she could change. After Loren changed and did her hair and everything else she scooped Harmony up. She then put her swimsuit on her and put a little sundress on over it with little strappy sandals. Loren was wearing a blue bikini, with a white sundress on over it and blue flip flops. Harmony was wearing a green one piece swimsuit and a yellow sundress and white strappy sandals. Harmony had a little pigtails in as well why Loren had a messy bun and a headband. She then put sunscreen on Harmony and herself. She got the diaper bag ready and the bag for the beach ready as well. It was about 9:30 by the time they were both ready. Nora had already left for work.

Loren: Harmony. You want a bottle?

Harmony nodded her head. Loren and Harmony walked into the kitchen. Loren prepared Harmony a bottle and gave it to her. Harmony laid in her momma's arms and enjoyed her bottle. A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. Loren adjusted Harmony in here arms and walked over to the door and opened it. She found Eddie on the otherside of the doors. Harmony looked at her momma and smiled. Eddie was one girl Harmony liked besides her Papa. Eddie kissed Lorens cheek and the top of Harmonys head. Harmony giggled.

Eddie: Hey beautiful. Hi Miss. Harmony.

Loren: Hey. So ready to hit the beach?

Eddie: Of course.

Loren: Okay let me get Harm in her carseat and grab our things and we can head out.

Eddie: Alright babe.

Loren put Harmony in her carseat. She then grabbed her purse, diaper bag, and the beach bag. Eddie took her bags from her and Loren grabbed Harmony. They headed out to Eddies car. Loren strapped Harmony in and Eddie sat the bags in the back by here. They both got in the car then headed off to their day at the beach. When they arrived Harmony was sleeping. Eddie grabbed the beach bag and umbrella and Loren carefully picked up sleeping Harmony and grabbed her phone. They walked over and sat stuff up. Eddie layed the big blanket down on the ground and put the umbrella up. Loren sat down and laid Harmony by her. Eddie went back and got the basket and diaper bag. He sat everything down and joined Loren.

Eddie: Are you as cute as Harmony when you sleep?

Loren: I couldnt tell ya. Sorry.

Eddie: I'll just have to find out.

Loren: How will you do that?

Eddie: I think you and Harm should stay over tonight.

Loren: You want to stay the night with a mom and a baby?

Eddie; Well only if its you two. Plus that little girls mommy is my girlfriend.

Loren: That she is. And this mommy's little girl loves you.

Eddie: Well i love that little girl too. And i think i love her mommy.

Loren: Oh do you now? So you love my daughter and me?

Eddie: Yes. I do love you and Harmony. Do you love me too? I know Harmony loves me. And if shes anything like her momma well then her mommy must love me too.

Loren: Well why do you love us?

Eddie: Well your just so down to earth, kind, beautiful, funny and everything. Babe i lvoe everything about you. What i love most about you is that you care for your little girl all by yourself. And what do i love about Harmony? I love that shes just like her mommy. When she gets older Jake and I will be keeping boys away from her. I love her liek shes my own and one day i hope i will be able to call you two my family. So, Miss. Tate do you love me too?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Loren looked Eddie in the eyes. All she saw was Love and Hope. He really did love them. Loren; Yes. I do love you. I love that you love my daughter and i. I love that you said you love her like your own. Your one of the sweetest guys i have ever meet. Im glad you came into our life. Eddie smiled. He leaned over and kissed Loren softly on the lips. He could see this relationship lasting for quite some time. They were meant to be. He felt bad after Cameron died. He knew Cameron was having a baby but he died before he got to meet her. He was glad that Harmony and Loren had Cameron looking over them. Eddie: Miss. Tate im very glad you love me. Harmony then started to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw her mommy and Eddie. She smiled and sat up. Loren lifted Harmony into her lap and gave her little kisses. Eddie kissed the top of Harmonys head and Lorens cheek. Eddie: Hey Harm. Do you wanna go in the water? Harmony: Ya! Loren: Okay come on baby girl. Loren slipped out of her sundress and sandals. She then slipped Harmony out of hers. Eddie picked up Harmony from Loren. He then helped Loren up and grabbed her hand. They walked down to the water. Harmony reached and touched it. She giggled. Harmony reached for her mommy. Loren took her and walked into the water with Eddie close behind. Eddie: She likes the water. Loren; Oh yes. She loves playing in the water. I can never get her to take a quick bath. She has to play before mommy can get her out right baby girl. Harmony: Ya! Eddie; Well shes the most adorable baby i have ever seen. Loren: That she is. Shes a miracle baby. My favorite thing about her is her musical side she has already. Eddie: Musical already? Loren; Yes. She will sit with me if im messing with my keyboard and she will press the keys. She got a couple in a row the other day that go pretty well together. Shes my miracle music baby. Eddie: Shes a very bright baby like her momma. Loren: She must be. She is definetly my daughter. Eddie: Shes definetly Camerons too. I can see it in her eyes. Loren: I do love her eyes. They remind me so much of Cam. I feel like i can see him in her eyes. Eddie: Lo, even though he passed on. Hes watching you raise Harmony giving you good and trying his best to keep you happy. He will always love you and protect you. Loren: Thank you. I know. I still love him too, i always will. I know hes always gonna protect Harm and I. I'll always be thankful for that. Eddie: Im glad hes looking over you two. Makes me feel better knowing you will always have someone to help keep you safe. Harmony: Momma! Loren: Whats up Cutie! Harmony: Play? Eddie: Come on sweetie lets go play. Harmony: Okay! Eddie takes Harmony from Loren and walks out and onto the sand and sits down by all the sand toys. Loren walked over and sat with them. They started filling the buckets with sand. They made a sandcastle. Afterwards Harmony fell asleep in Eddies lap. Loren got up and picked Harmony up from Eddie. She walked over to the blanket and layed her down. Eddie walked over and sat down. He pulled Loren onto his lap. They sat there in silence for a few moments watching the sunset. Loren: I think we better head out. Eddie: Alright baby. You get her in her carrier and i will pick everything up. Loren put her sundress and flip flops back on and did the same with Harmony. She picked her up and grabbed her phone. Eddie handed her the keys. She walked to the car and unlocked the doors. She laid Harmony in her carrier and buckled her in. She rolled down the passenger seat window up front. She then went and helped Eddie. They got everything together and put the bags in the back. They got in and headed to Loren's house. Loren unbuckled her carrier and got it out of Eddies car. She then carried it inside while Eddie carried their bags for them. She walked back to her room with Eddie behind her. He sat the bags down by her desk as she sat the carrier down on the floor. Eddie walked over to Loren and wrapped his arms around her looking into her eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose. Eddie: So baby? Loren; Yes? Eddie: How about we put these beach toys wherever they go and you get your bags ready and we will head to my place. Loren: Alright. Can you put the beach toys away. Go to the kitchen and out the backdoor. In the backyard we have a garden shed. Just put them in there, while i get mine and Harm's things ready. Eddie: Can do beautiful. Eddie took the bag of toys and headed to where Loren told him to put them. Meanwhile, Loren got a bag out and put stuff in the bag for her and Harmony. She got another small bag for extra stuff for Harmony knowing she can go threw stuff pretty quickly. Loren packed herself a few outfits, 2 sets of pajamas, make up and her morning things, and she packed Harmony a few outfits, 2 sets of pajamas, and some other small things she would need. In the small bag for extras for little Miss. Harmony, Loren put in some blankets, bottles, nuks, formula, diapers, wipes, snacks, a a few more toys besides the ones in her diaper bag. She also grabbed Harmonys playpen out of the closet. She zipped them up right when Eddie walking into her room with a very colorful person behind him, identified as Melissa Sanders. Mel: Lo where i you going? Rockstar let me in. But seriously where are you going? Loren: Hey Mel. Harm and I are staying at Eddies tonight. Why is something going on? Mel: No, i just thought you were gonna leave and not tell Nora or I. Loren: No, i was gonna call both of you. I was going to but you and Eddie walked through my bedroom door. So i have to call my mom. Loren grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed Noras number. She answered around the second ring, Nora: Hey sweetheart. Whats up? Loren: Hey i called to tell you that Harmony and I are gonna stay at Eddies tonight.


End file.
